The Danger Of Dreams
by Wildcat227
Summary: Lorna is a demigod, daughter of Hecate. Yet, she has a strange power. She can summon undead. This might get a bit dark. XD


**A/N: Hey! I have yet another entry for QQ in Qurencia! This one's prompts are:**

 **-Pretty Eyes  
-The Mentor  
-Self-Acceptance  
-The Villain  
-Strange Magic Powers **

**I'm using a couple of OCs in this one! Enjoy!**

"Lorna Mooris! Daughter of Hecate!"

Chiron's shout cut through the air as all the campers eyes fell on the glowing symbol above the girl's head. Unlike her newly found siblings, she didn't look very magical. She had long dark hair in a braid down her back, and think square glasses over her plain brown eyes. Her cheeks colored at the attention and whispers, and her gaze dropped to the ground. _This_ is our hero.

Lorna awoke, stretching. It was the morning of her first day in the Hecate cabin, and she was the first one up. By the time she was ready for the day, all her siblings were still sleeping.

"My siblings." She whispered.

The words seemed odd on her tongue, like they didn't belong there. She had been alone all her life, and the thought of having so many siblings right here, who understood her and were willing to accept her, seemed impossible.

She sighed, grabbing a book and slipping outside. She settled by the fire in the center of the green, opening the book to her page and letting herself become lost in a world of magic and mystery.

She remembered how she used to long to be part of a world like that, a world where she would be accepted and her powers wouldn't be shamed. She had been thrilled to find this place, a place full of people like her. She had been certain her parent was Hades, she had _hoped_ it was him. It was the only logical reason for her to have the powers she did. Hecate wasn't the goddess of the dead...

"You're out early." Came a pleasant voice.

She looked up to see a smiling blond boy. His eyes were blue, and he looked as if he spent a lot of time out in the sun.

Lorna looked down, muttering quietly. "I usually am."

He nodded, pointing to a spot of the ground beside her. "Mind if I sit here?"

She shook her head, and he sat down. There was a long pause, just long enough for her to start to loose herself in her book again, before he spoke again.

"I'm Will."

"Lorna." She said, trying to hide her annoyance.

He nodded. "The new girl right? Hecate?"

"That's my mom." She agreed.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but she stopped him, holding up her book. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm in the middle of a battle."

He nodded, looking away. "Sorry."

It didn't seem like long before the others started to wake up, and soon the breakfast bell was ringing. Lorna never looked up as she made her way to the dinning pavilion. Her favorite character was surrounded by enemies, waiting for reinforcements. She sat down at her seat, ignoring her siblings greetings. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes as her favorite character relisted the reinforcements weren't coming. She didn't even hear the surprised muttering or see the new crack forming in the ground. She started sobbing just as the crack exploded open and zombies flowed out like water.

Some people ran screaming, and others grabbed weapons to fight them off. Most of them were yelling at some guy named Nico to send them back. Lorna felt her cheeks color as she quickly marked her page and ran off as fast as she could.

"It's not me!" Nico shouted again.

"Well, who else could it be!?" Clarrise asked, glaring. "We don't have any other children of Hades!"

Suddenly, the zombies crawled back into the ground. The crack closed, leaving only a seam. Will turned to Nico, who shrugged.

Those who had taken up arms or just started yelling at Nico sat back down, going back to their food like nothing had happened. You'd be surprised how often zombies appeared on the dinning pavilion. Nico went back to his meal, muttering unhappily. Just because he was the only one in the camp who could raise zombies, doesn't mean people had to blame him every time zombies appeared on the dinning pavilion. Sure, it was usually his fault, but it wasn't this time.

 _Then who did it?_

He pause, considering. If he was the only one who could summon zombies, why did some appear here without him summoning them? It's not like they could have come by themselves... could they?

 _No. They couldn't. Maybe one of the unclaimed demigods is another child of Hades?_

Nico wasn't sure how he felt about that. That would make them his brother or sister. He wondered which one it was.

 _You're getting ahead of yourself, you don't even know for sure. There are plenty of gods and goddess that control the dead._

Will poked his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. "Nico?"

"What?"

"You okay? You kinda spaced out for a second there."

He nodded, taking another bite of his food.

 _I'll have to look into it later._

Lorna held out her hand, trying to copy her cabin's head counselor, Aaron, who was holding a flame the size of a small coin. Nothing happened, and she looked down.

"Guess I can't do magic."

He smiled. "Of course you can, you're a child of Hecate! Some of us just learn at different paces is all."

She nodded, though she doubted his words. She wasn't even sure she had been claimed by the right parent. Did the gods ever claim the wrong child?

Her teacher smiled. "Try this. Hold out your hand and close your eyes. Focus you energy into the palm of your hand"

Lorna did as she was told. It wasn't long before she heard a surprised gasp, and she opened her eyes. Siting in her hand was a skeletal mouse, watching her with it's empty eye sockets. Even though it was an undead monster, she couldn't help but find it cute.

"Hey there." She said, reaching towards it with her other hand. It nuzzled against it, and Lorna smiled, cooing "Aren't you just the cutest little thing?"

Her teacher watched with wide eyes. "How? Are you sure you're not a child of Hades?"

"No."

"But you were claimed by Hecate, right? How can you... oh."

"Oh? Oh what?"

"Hecate. She is most commonly known as the goddess a magic and the cross roads, but she is also the goddess of ghosts and the undead."

Lorna stared at him, blinking slowly. "So... raising the dead is a normal power for Hecate's children?"

He shook his head. "No. It's so rare, I've hardly even heard of it."

Lorna starred at him blankly, her thoughts raging under the surface.

 _Rare? I have a rare power? Like the heroes in all my favorite books? But I'm not sure I want to be a hero. They always get the worst of everything. But I could be the villain. Necromancers are always the villain. Okay girl. Calm down. Just because you have a rare power doesn't mean you will be a hero or a villain. This isn't one of your story books, thank gods._

"You okay?" Aaron asked, looking concerned.

She nodded, taking a deep breath. "Okay. I'm guessing that means you can't teach me to control my powers?"

He shakes his head. "No, but I know somebody who can. Come on, lets go see Nico Di Angelo."

Nico sighed, staring at the bunk above his as he thought. He was making a mental list of the gods and goddesses who could control the dead.A sudden knock brought his attention to the door. He opened it, and standing there was Aaron, Hecate's head counselor, and some girl.

Aaron sighed. "Nico. We need to talk."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"May we come in?"

Nico hesitated before stepping aside. Aaron took a seat on one of the lower bunks, but the girl just stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Nico asked, leaning against the wall beside one of the green torches.

Aaron simply pointed at the girl. "I'm sure you're aware of Hecate's... other field of work?"

Nico nodded, starting to put the pieces together.

Aaron continued. "It seems that Lorna here has a power similar to yours. She is able to summon and control undead."

Lorna looked down, shuffling her feet and focusing her attention on her teal saddles.

Nico sighed. "Okay. Let me guess. You want me to teach her, because nobody else in camp can."

Aaron nodded.

Nico waved towards the door. "Aarn. Go."

The boy hesitated before leaving, shooting a apologetic glace at Lorna before he went.

Thee was a long, painful silence before Nico finally spoke. "So, you're Lorna."

She gave a small nod.

He sighed, remembering when he first found out about his powers. He had been... terrified, to say the least. He took a deep breath.

"You know, the first thing I did with my powers was summon zombies on the dinning pavilion."

She looked up at him, her eyes finally meeting his.

He gives a small smile. "Look, before I even _think_ about teaching you how to use these powers, I'm gonna tell you something. It took me forever to learn, and I'm not gonna let the same thing happen to you." He looked at her, taking a deep breath. "These powers? They don't make you evil. Sure, they're gonna attract all sorts of unwanted attention, but _you_ chose how you use them. Okay?"

She gave a small nod. "O-okay."

He gave a satisfied nod. "Good. Now, what can you do?"

Lorna groaned, flopping onto her bed. Who'd have thought Nico would be such a tough teacher? She was ready to pass out. Lucky his boyfriend, Will, had stepped in when he did. Other wise she'd be a puddle on the floor. It wasn't long before she drifted off...

Lorna looked up, meeting the eyes of a shadowy figure hovering over her. Her nosed burned with the sent of blood, and her hands were sticky with the stuff.

 _This is my fault. How could I let this happen? How could I let him die?_

She sat up in her bed, breathing heavily.

 _What was that?_

She remembered something one of her siblings had said, how demigods did just dream. How they could dream the future.

She just hoped this one wasn't like that...


End file.
